Immortal Watcher
by lilneesiie
Summary: Watching from a far is what I always have been doing ever since beings are created to walk the earth. Every few hundred years I decided to pay them a visit, to walk among them and watch closely. One of those visits I caught sight of a scared creature with honey blond hair that I can't seen to get my mind off. AU/OCC


******A/N: I don't own Twilight ****and its characters**

**This is the beta'd version :) **

**Next update will be after Christmas or New year. (This includes my wordpress blog)**

**I would like to say thank you so much to ************XxJasper'sAngelxX , who makes my stories pretty :) **

* * *

**Prologue**

_Tic…_

_Toc ..._

_Tic..._

_Toc..._

_Beep...Beep_

Another day has passed. Perched on top of a modern building with one leg bent and the other freely dangling over the edge I looked down at the humans below. Time for them seems to come and go quicker than for us immortals. There is no seconds, minutes, hours or days. It's just a never ending expanse of time.

The city is buzzing with night life activities, music can be heard blasting from large industrial size speakers from every club in every corner, females dressed in skimpy outfits and males dressed to impress can be seen queuing outside crowded clubs and bars. It's always the same pattern for most them; eat, sleep, work, drink and party on Saturday nights.

Prometheus, a titan, created beings called humans. They intrigued me so much that I decided to see them up close rather than just watching them from a reflection in the water. We watched them evolve from cavemen to a more intelligent life form. Well most of them, some still act like animals and the resolve their disputes in war, violence and death and it still haven't changed to this day. No one can really help it, whether you are a god or a mortal everyone has a beast slumbering deep within the shadows of their mind.

Over the course of years gods have grown tired of just having one species that some created their own. For example my father took it upon himself to create vampires. Vampires that have rock hard granite-like bodies, they are venomous, sparkle in the sunlight and live on blood. They thirst for blood all the time. They also have the tendency to show their animalistic side whenever they or their mate are threatened . Outside they have unrealistic beauty, but deep inside they have a side that thirsts for violence, death and carnage. Beautiful yet deadly at the same time. I say it's a good creation from the king of hell himself. He is also the co-creator of some other supernatural creatures such as Lycans or werewolves and shapeshifters. Another reason for creating these 'monsters', as humans call them, is because the world needed to balance out. At the moment with the rate the humans are populating they will over-populate and overrun the earth. Now we can't have that now can we. Natural disasters isn't cutting it any more. Therefore vampires were created along with the other supernatural beings.

Although by creating humans and supernatural's alike we have to abide by a rule. That is to never interfere with them or it will mess up fate. Although there may be some exceptions whereby they are a threat to us or tipping the balance. That is when we gear up and intercede.

Now the thought of the vampires my father had created made me chuckle because some aspects of them is just so damn funny. Come on... sparkle in the sun?!. Very manly father, I bet every god had a laugh about that, but their violence, bloodlust and inner beasts make up for their sparkling attribute. So I guess that put their laughs to a stop.

I had travelled vast lands and met some of their kind. Most were friendly and some are just plain rude. Not even hi or hello, just go for the kill, attacking me thinking I was human. I guess I can't blame them, they need blood and it's in their nature. Although I am far from being human. I'm an offspring of what they call the Greek gods. My father, as you can guess is Hades or Pluto, king of the underworld and the un-dead. My mother is Persephone or Kore, queen of the underworld, who carries into effect the curses of men upon the souls of the dead, but enough about my parents.

Looking at the time I spent the night in deep thought again. It's time to move on again. Another city or country. Thinking which direction to go, a gust of wind blew past me heading west.

_Hmn...West it is...  
_

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? its my second story.**

**Wishing everyone Happy Holidays and New Year ! :)**


End file.
